Tomochika Dannoura
|-|Tomochika= |-|Mokomoko= Summary Tomochika Dannoura is the deuteragonist of the Instant Death series and a high school student who along her classmates got transported to another world by a woman called Sion. After being abandoned by her classmates, due to failing to gain a special ability, she quickly befriends Yogiri and begins to travel the new unknown world along him in hopes of meeting up with their classmates but more importantly finding a way back home. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-A | 10-C, 9-A '''against spirits '''Name: Tomochika Dannoura, Successor of the Dannoura style Origin: Instant Death Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Knight of the Holy Queen Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Peak Human, Enhanced Senses (Capable of clearly distinguishing visual details from over a 5 kilometer distance, thin threads normally indistinguishable to the naked eye, and spirits such as Mokomoko), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Technique Adaptation (The Dannoura style is an ever evolving and advancing style that adapts to the opponent), Pseudo Invisibility (Via pseudo ground contraction she is capable of disappearing from the opponent’s vision for several seconds), Limited Illusion Creation (Her rank six ring disguises her status with a double layer protection, the first one as a simple commoner and the second one as a sage candidate), Instant Translation (Everything she hears or speaks automatically gets translated by her necklace), limited Shapeshifting (The aggressor material changes shape according to Tomochika’s will), limited Morality Manipulation (By lifting her spiritual seal she executes all attacks with the mindset to kill), Blessed, Resistance to Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Mokomoko defends her from spiritual effects which include the soul and the mind), Overwhelming Aura (Including effects such as loss of balance, nausea, paralysis, and death; Mokomoko defended her from the effects of the auras from the devil kin), Curse Manipulation, Transmutation (Mokomoko can defend her against curses such as the curse that turned everything into crystals) |-|Battlesuit= All of the previous abilities in addition to Statistics Amplification (She is capable of increasing her strength and speed with her battlesuit) |-|Mokomoko= Invisibility, Immaterial Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other spirits), Precognition (As a decently high ranking spirit she instinctively predicts trouble such as showing her presence to Yogiri out of nowhere leading to her erasure), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Technique Adaptation (The Dannoura style is an ever evolving and advancing style that adapts to the opponent), Pseudo Invisibility (Via pseudo ground contraction she is capable of disappearing from the opponent’s vision for several seconds), Soul Manipulation (Completely crushed the spiritual bodies of the Spirit King and the Spirit Princess) Information Manipulation (Stopped the system from installing into Tomochika’s soul, as a high ranking divine spirit she is capable of accessing the information layer of the world), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect and locate those who aim hostile intent towards Tomochika as well as knowing their state of mind and locate the transmission source of radio waves), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of causing static electricity to surge forth if something is touched), Radio Wave Manipulation (Can locate the transmission source of radio waves), Hacking (Can hack into electronics), Information Analysis (Can loosely tell how strong the opponent is by seeing them and whether or not they have a gift, capable of determining the rank of abilities by looking at the source, and capable of accessing the information layer of the world), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 7), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (As a high ranking divine spirit, she is capable of resisting absorption of the soul and the spirit, the latter being the disembodied mind) and Sealing (Mysterious existences should not be able to be sustained within the Royal capital due to the King’s sealing ability but Mokomoko is capable of surviving inside even if it weakens her a little) Attack Potency: ''' '''Street level+ (Capable of stalling a master martial artist. Pulverized a bone with a single kick) | Small Building level+ (Comparable to Ryoko, who sliced an airplane's wing. Her attack against Ryōsuke resulted a large fissure, stretching across the cobbled road being created along a store nearby taking serious damage) | Below Average Human level, Small Building level+ against spirits (Incapable of affecting physical matter, but she was capable of easily defeating the Spirit Princess and the Spirit King which should stand above the ghosts of deceased high ranking swordsman like Rick) Speed: Peak Human (Should be at least just as fast as Yogiri Takatou) with at least Relativistic+ reactions (She was the only character that was capable of perceiving the hedgehog) | Subsonic (Comparable to Half-Devil Theodosia and other sage candidates) with at least Relativistic+ reactions | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Capable of carrying a single person with little effort) | Class 10 (She was going to lift and drop a dragon corpse unto a canyon. Dragons weigh over 10 tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Small Building Class+ | Below Average Human Class, Small Building Class+ 'against spirits 'Durability: Street level+, Small Building level+ with aggressor shield (Should be at least just as durable as her battlesuit) | Small Building level+ (Should be able to withstand her own attacks and attacks from other sage candidates) | Small Building level+ Stamina: At least Above Average (Can clear a layer of hell; Each layer should have at least dozens of monsters) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended melee range with a sword. Tens of meters with Spear. Standard Equipment: Mokomoko, rank six status concealment ring, language translation necklace, aggressor material Intelligence: Gifted (As the successor of the Dannoura style, Tomochika became a very skilled hand to hand fighter capable of stalling martial arts masters, easily defeating people who only got strength going for them, and those equipped with weapons. She is also proficient when it comes to using bows and other weapons like swords as they form an integral part of the Dannoura style. Mokomoko can access the basic layer of information, and accesses all layers in her prime) Weaknesses: None notable | Mokomoko can only affect spirits and not physical matter Feats: Hide/Show Pseudo-ground contraction Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dannoura Style: The Dannoura style is a personal technique from the Heian era which seeks to maximize the use of weapons and hand to hand combat. It applies techniques which make use of the mentality, reflexes, the human body structure, and so forth of not only oneself but also the opponent, finding the most “cowardly” methods to win a fight and exploiting them without hesitation because such things as killing fairly are absurd as when you die nothing remains of you. Ever since its invention during the Heian era it has been refined and adapted into many branches which even include electronic warfare and continues to be an unceasingly evolving style that adapts to the opponent. * Seal Release: Tomochika releases her spiritual seal which keeps her naturally offensive soul of a Dannoura from making her hyper-aggressive during combat. Once released she always strikes with the full intent of killing the opponent which defies the natural nature of people as the avoidance of murder is instinctual. Normally in melee combat, the sense of avoidance is at the maximum which inhibits normal people for going for the kill with every single move they do. It also numbs the natural reaction one has towards death. * Dannoura Anti-Air Technique: A technique Tomochika performs that consists of first getting a hold of the opponent's body by driving one hand into their windpipe and the other's fingers into their eye sockets, then jamming their head into the floor. * Dannoura Stance: Tomochika’s fighting stance form is specially developed to hide all of the vitals from the opponent. * Pseudo Ground Shrink: Tomochika uses a combination of multiple techniques that result in the effect of the ground between her and the opponent to shrink before the opponent can react to her movements. It should be noted that this is achieved through skill and not speed. * Other: There is a technique in the Dannoura style specifically designed to smash the “jewels” of a male. Aggressor Material: A black honeycomb structured material obtained from the giant robot that Tomochika and Yogiri met. The material appears to be the same component that the robot used for its artificial muscles. It is capable of freely changing shape, color, and hardness. * Aggressor Material Shield: The aggressor material quickly unfolds into a dome that completely envelopes Tomochika and turns its sturdiness to the maximum setting. * Aggressor Material Battlesuit: The aggressor material wraps around Tomochika’s body and transforms into black clothes that neatly cling to her body like a leotard, covering even the fingertips without any gaps. It is mentioned to be capable of covering Tomochika’s head as well. In addition to providing protection, the suit also increases Tomochika’s speed and power. Mokomoko’s Access to Information: Thanks to her status as a high ranking spirit she can access the world’s information layer, even being capable of seeing higher-order information layers that grants her the ability to know and completely understand about higher dimensional existences like The Heavenly Record Eater and the structure of the cosmology. Although she normally is capable of accessing the entire information of the world while on her original world, when she was transported along Tomochika to the world she lost access to all of it and can only access the basic layer of information. Key: Base | Battlesuit | Mokomoko Others Notable Victories: Saito Hiraga (Zero no Tsukaima) Saito's Profile (9-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Loses: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile (9-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blessing Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Morality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Instant Death Category:Isekai Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Knights Category:Teenagers Category:Ring Users Category:Hackers Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 10